Work
by Adreus
Summary: no kh3d spoilers! — "I think," Sora says, slouching comfortably into the couch, a stick of sea-salt ice cream poking out of his mouth, "Riku should be a poet." The Destiny Trio discuss their options. —SoRiKai, gen.


**Notes: **KH3D was _really _good. I wrote most of this before the game came out, though, so here's some more Destiny Trio antics. :)

* * *

_Work_

* * *

"I think," Sora says, slouching comfortably into the couch, a stick of sea-salt ice cream poking out of his mouth, "Riku should be a poet."

Kairi bursts out into laughter, but Riku blinks and asks, nonplussed, "…What?"

They're lounging around at Kairi's place while her parents aren't home, aimlessly pretending to do homework, and succeeding only in emptying Kairi's house of all snacks. Sora by now has given up completely on his algebra, and is watching reruns of whatever crap is on TV; Riku is scribbling on his paper with one hand and madly punching numbers into his calculator with the other (his physics for the fancy private school he's enrolled in); Kairi, meanwhile, is stuck somewhere in the middle in terms of productivity: She's crouched over an assignment that wants her to write an essay on what she's considering as a future career, a pencil in one hand and blank piece of paper in front of her.

Kairi feels a sudden burst of inspiration, goes down to write—and ends up with her name and the date. She's asked Sora and Riku a good five times already for ideas – Riku was helpful ("try painter, you're amazing with a brush") while Sora was not ("housewife, obviously, Riku'll take care of both of us"), but now that Riku's deep into his physics, she really doesn't want to disturb him.

Turns out, she doesn't have to. Sora swallows the rest of his ice cream in one go and says, "No, seriously, think about it." He takes the stick—his fourth _WINNER_ in the past two hours—and uses it as a makeshift microphone, crouching up on his knees so that he's facing the back of the sofa.

"Lies told in darkness. They can only be hidden. Blindfolds cover blue eyes."

Kairi starts laughing anew and Sora takes an awkward bow, nearly falls backwards, and sends Kairi into worse hysterics. Riku crosses his arms, smirks, and says simply, "You're over by one."

Sora: "What?"

"You're over by one syllable."

Sora furrows his brow and brings up a hand, counting off the syllables on his fingers as he murmurs them to himself. Riku shakes his head and returns to his physics; just as he finishes the last problem—

_Wham!_

—"If Sora is on Kairi's couch and throws a pillow that weighs 46 kilograms at Riku at an angle of 73 degrees, assuming no air resistance, and contact with Riku in 3.58 seconds, with what force will the pillow hit Riku's head?"

Riku sighs and disgruntled, pats down his hair – it's standing up at odd ends from the static. "What kind of demonic pillow weighs 46 kilograms?" he asks, and Sora's disappointed because he doesn't attack back.

"It has Heartless inside of it?" Sora offers. Riku rolls his eyes and closes his binder, stuffing his things back into his backpack. Sora snorts at the lack of a proper response and returns his attention to the TV, bored. Riku chooses that moment to strike with devastating aim. Sora's knocked to the side with an _oomph_. Not bothering to listen to Sora's retaliation, Riku stands up, stretches, and heads to the kitchen from some victory ice cream. There're only two left, so he grabs one for Kairi and one for himself, and even though Riku's the only one done with his homework, they make a toast to weekends. Sora joins in with his ice cream-less _WINNER _stick, and together the boys pull Kairi up from her unfinished essay and plop her down in between them on the couch for a break.

"I can't wait for summer," Sora says briskly, taking a bite of Kairi's ice cream, "It'll be just like old times. Just us and the island and no more _work_."

"Lazyass," Riku mutters, but smiles fondly between bites. He stretches a little, rolls his neck, then ventures, "What're you even planning as a career, Sora?"

"Nothing," answers Sora immediately, with confidence brimming in his tone, and he doesn't explain further.

"Nothing?"

"That's right," Sora confirms, nodding, "Because I have you guys to support me." He doesn't even have the decency to append a question tag, no _right? _or _you know_? To imply some sort of doubt, because as far as Sora's concerned, there isn't any. No matter what happens, no matter the situation or the circumstance, Sora is one hundred percent certain that they'll have each other to lean on in the future.

"Sora," says Kairi, "that's called freeloading."

"Pretty sure 'my friends are my power' doesn't work that way, Sora," chimes Riku, who's secretly trying to calculate the expenses the three of them would wrack up in a month if they lived together, and he's come to the conclusion that they'll be broke the second they have to pay the electricity bill (the water bill if they end up getting a cat, and he has a feeling that Sora and Kairi are going to fight with him over that one). He pauses to toss his finished stick of ice cream in the bin across the room, then adds slowly, "…Anyway, it's not like my poor paying poet job can handle _your_ appetite."

Sora seems to mull that over, and Kairi laughs. "It's okay, Riku, the two of us can start a locksmith business. That'll be more than enough to support the three of us."

"Kairi, don't encourage—"

"That's a great idea!" Sora exclaims, his face bright and his teeth showing through his grin. He clears his throat and tries his best to school his expression into something serious, but it's a largely fruitless attempt because of the snickers he lets loose. "Riku," he says then, putting his hands on the taller boy's shoulders, "This could work."

Riku looks wearily at Kairi, like, _This is your fault_.

Kairi shrugs. "It _could _work, Riku," and her eyes light up suddenly just as Sora's did, and she scrambles off the couch and to her homework assignment, inspired.

Riku sighs resignedly. "It could work," he admits in defeat, and the tiny smile he's been fighting at the corner of his mouth breaks free.


End file.
